


pick a blossom and hold it to your breast (honey, you know that’s my love bursting loud from inside)

by amaltheaz



Series: we can't lose hope just yet ('cause it's once, just once in a lifetime) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, there is so much fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: "Their late night phone calls have become Kara’s saving grace, her only connection to Lena without anything interrupting them. They aren't regular or routine by any means as there have been times when one or both of them were needed elsewhere. But somehow, Lena’s voice is the last thing she hears almost every night."





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't be starting a new fic when I have so many others but apparently I just have too many supercorp feelings to keep inside. I actually thought of the concept way before we ever saw our ladies talking to each other on the phone but that episode just fed the fic monster apparently. I started writing this a couple of days ago and here we are. This is all set post-season 2, maybe a month or so after the finale. 
> 
> I hope you are all having a good weekend so far, :).

Sleepy blue eyes look to the clock on her oven.  _ 1.37 a.m. _ Kara sighs, putting away the leftover pizza in the fridge. She yawns, switching her TV off as she stomps sluggishly to her bedroom. “It’s late,” she whispers, despite the fact that there isn't anybody else in the dark space of her apartment, despite the fact that it is just her alone. 

“It is.”

“We should sleep.”

“You should.”

Kara chuckles knowingly, feeling it rumble in her chest as she gets settled under the covers. She’s warm without them but they provide a comfort, like she’s retreating into a smaller world where it's just her and Lena’s voice over the phone, keeping her company. “You still haven’t left your desk, have you?”

“No comment.”

She rolls her eyes at the fast answer and shakes her head. She can picture the smirk on the CEO’s face, tired and proud as she works diligently at her office desk, a now cold half-filled mug of coffee within arm’s reach. “Lena,” she scolds gently.

“I’m  _ almost _ done.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, Kara.”

It's the soft, intimate way that Lena says her name that brings a slow rush of heat into the blonde’s cheeks. She rubs her face into the pillow, as if doing so would make them cool down and disappear, as if Lena can see them. 

It has been far too long since she has seen Lena in person, since they spent a significant amount of time that wasn't for an interview. Work at CatCo and even work as Supergirl keeping her busier than ever before. Kara has taken to furthering her superhero duties outside of National City and while she loves being able to connect with more people across the globe, she hates that it takes her away from her loved ones. The only saving grace is that Alex joins her most of the time, sometimes Lucy. 

“When am I going to see you,” she asks, hoping that the longing she hears in her voice is just in her imagination. But still she feels her blush deepen anyway at the thought that Lena can hear it too, can hear her yearning. 

“I’m not the one who can  _ fly _ whenever she wants.”

Kara hears her friend chuckle at this, disbelief coloring her tone, as if Lena still can't quite believe it despite having known for months. “Can I come see you now then,” she ventures daringly, almost challenging in a way, and hears Lena pause in her typing.

“What have you got for tomorrow?”

The blonde takes a second to think. She’s pretty sure that she doesn't have to meet Alex and Maggie for breakfast, that Winn is out of town with Lyra and since it's going to be a Sunday, James most definitely has plans with Marcus. “Barring a natural disaster or another alien invasion? Nothing, amazingly.”

“I've got a 4 p.m. conference call with Singapore but otherwise I'm completely free before that.”

She quickly catches the hint. “So brunch at mine? I’ll even make something with kale.” Kara scrunches her nose in distaste at the offer and she’s sure that Lena can hear it in her voice when her friend laughs freely and Kara just knows that there's a dopey grin on her face because of it. 

“I’m honored.”

Kara can hear movement over the phone and she assumes that Lena is tidying up her desk and packing her laptop. There's a deep relief swirling in her belly that her friend is finally making her way home. “Only because you’re my favourite.”

“I believe that’s  _ my _ line.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then? Or later, I guess?”

“Yes, you will. Goodnight Kara, sweet dreams.”

Kara pouts at the dismissal, but the tenderness in Lena’s voice keeps her from arguing. Instead, it makes her snuggle more into her bed and she sighs. “Goodnight Lena,” she utters softly. 

They don't hang up yet and for just a moment, Kara can hear Lena breathing softly into the speaker of her phone, can hear that Lena is in her car being driven home, and if she closes her eyes and concentrates just a little bit, she can hear the steady rhythm of Lena’s heart beating. It soothes her in a way like Alex’s does, like Eliza’s. In the darkest of her thoughts, these are the things that she clings to the tightest. These are the things she thinks of, things she hears before she closes her eyes and lets sleep take over her. 

\---

She wakes up slow, her skin humming at the subtle burn of the rising sun. Her eyes blink open lazily and Kara breathes in deeply. She smiles sleepily after breathing out, taking in all her senses. She smells the fresh croissants coming from the bakery that she loves a couple of blocks away, hears the sound of shoes jogging briskly in the park just a little further, feels her blanket soft and loosely wrapped completely around her legs, When she looks at her bedside clock, it tells her that it's only 6.30 in the morning, tells her that it's still a few hours before Lena comes over. 

So Kara indulges in a full-body stretch, moaning happily at the sensation that goes all the way down to her toes. She grins to herself as she thinks of Lena, whether she herself was already awake or hopefully still asleep. She thinks about later when Lena comes over and what they will do. They definitely have a lot to catch up on since it's been more than a few weeks since the last time they hung out. 

Their late night phone calls have become Kara’s saving grace, her only connection to Lena without anything interrupting them. They aren't regular or routine by any means as there have been times when one or both of them were needed elsewhere. But somehow, Lena’s voice is the last thing she hears almost every night. 

It's just gone past 7 when Kara decides to get up from bed, to go through her morning routine of making her bed and brushing her teeth. She needs to stop by the farmer’s market to pick up that god-awful kale she promised Lena and some other food items anyway. Past brunches together tells her that she can expect Lena to arrive by at least 10.30 so Kara knows she still has a lot of time to spare. 

The sun is bright and the skies are clear when Kara finally walks out of her building, smiling happily and greeting familiar and unfamiliar faces as she makes her way to the farmer’s market. 

\---

When Lena wakes up, it’s just about 8.30 and she frowns a little. Rubbing her eyes, she scolds herself for getting home so late even though she knows it's not a habit she's going to change anytime soon. LCorp is currently experiencing a wave of good fortune and she wants to ride it for as long as she can. That means long hours and late nights spent going over plans and numbers. If she’s truly lucky, there’ll be a day or two where she’ll find herself in the lab getting her hands dirty. She groans quietly as she flips over to lay on her front, burrowing her face deep into her pillow. 

When she finally pulls herself out of bed, it’s to take a hot shower, to get ready for her brunch with Kara. A pair of gray jeans and an oversized deep blue polo shirt will do for today, until she has to go to LCorp for her conference call. The plans to officially open a third branch in South-East Asia are coming along nicely but Lena is absolutely not looking forward to when she will have to fly over to check on their progress. Just the thought of it is already making her terribly anxious. 

Lena decides to change her train of thought. It won't do to think of something that's not happening for a little while yet. She thinks instead of seeing Kara in a couple of hours, thinks about whether she should stop by that bakery near Kara’s apartment to pick up something sweet for her friend to eat after their brunch. She thinks about Kara and being able to bask in her radiating warmth. 

And just like that, Lena calms, feels that shift inside her where the sea returns to the shore and she realizes the soft smile that's on her face. She shakes her head at herself. 

\---

It’s 10.30 on the dot when Kara hears the gentle knocks on her door. “Come on in!” She puts in the quiche that she prepared into the oven before heading towards her opening door. Her already bright smile widens more and she finds herself breathless and aching at the sight of Lena that it propels her to rush forward, wrapping her arms around her.

She feels Lena stiffen in shock, most likely at her sudden speed, but feels her relax almost as quickly. She hears things falling to the floor before Lena’s arms go around her waist, her hands moving up her back and Kara’s eyes close at the careful touch. Lena is always so  _ gentle _ with her despite knowing the invincibility of her skin. Lena’s hands are strong and sure as they rise up to rest between her shoulders, pulling her impossibly closer. 

When Lena whispers a low and husky, “Hey stranger.” Kara feels it swell like a tidal wave in her chest, gives Lena a slight squeeze before reluctantly pulling away. Her eyes roam over her friend’s face, takes in the green of Lena’s eyes offset by the blue of her shirt, the loose waves of her jet-black hair so effortlessly framing her lovely face. “It's  _ so _ good to see you.” She tries so hard not to gush but it's a challenge every time they meet, every time they spend time together. 

Lena stands back to pick up a medium-sized white box that she dropped earlier, smiling almost bashfully. “I brought you some dessert.”

She gasps out loud, greedily taking the box off Lena’s hands, sees the name of her favorite bakery and brightens at her friend’s thoughtful gesture. “You're the best,” she sighs happily when she opens the box to see six mouthwatering sticky bun goodness laid out and waiting for her to absolutely demolish them. 

Heat fills her cheeks when she hears laughter, realizing that she had been staring at the sticky buns in a hungry daze. Kara feels her face burn hotter when she looks up to see Lena smirking proudly. “I know.”

\---

It’s later in the day and they moved from the kitchen to the couch, a few hours already gone by when Lena realizes that she needs to make a move to LCorp for her conference call. She wants to avoid the clock, deny all existence of time passing by much too fast for her liking. But as much as she wants and she wants  _ so  _ much, she turns to face Kara. The blonde has a look on her face that tells her that she knows what Lena is about to say, looks like she herself wants to ignore the reality popping their little bubble. Lena tries to smile, soft and apologetic but she can't help that tight clench in her chest at the sight of dimming blue eyes. “I should start making my way to the office.”

Kara frowns, pouts a little and Lena’s eyes are briefly drawn to her lips. “The time really flew by, huh?”

Her eyes rise to meet her friend’s disappointed blue eyes and Lena reaches forward to place her hand on Kara’s. She hopes it offers comfort as the simple touch does to her. The warmth of Kara’s hand lingers and its tendrils reaches deep inside her body. Their fingers tangle together before she feels a light squeeze and she pulls their hands to her lap. “Thank you for feeding me.” She smiles gratefully, basking in Kara’s satisfied grin. They both stand to clean up a little bit of the mess they made since she arrived all those hours ago. 

She’s done putting on her jacket, making sure her keys are still in the side pocket when Kara hands her tupperware filled with leftovers of the delicious quiche from earlier. She snickers at the insistent glare on the blonde’s face before taking the container and packing it into her bag. They make the short journey to the front door when Lena makes the first move to wrap her arms around her friend’s waist, grinning when Kara reacts immediately by hugging her back. 

“I’m really glad I got to see you today.” Her face is tucked cozily into Kara’s neck that it muffles her quietly uttered words but she knows Kara hears her anyway when the strong arms around her tighten just a little bit more. She burrows a little into the safe, protective heat that Kara so naturally radiates. 

“I’m  _ extremely _ glad I got to see you.” She stops herself from showing the frown she feels when Kara pulling back from the embrace but the happy, content look on her friend's face softens her, makes her preen at the thought that it is there only because of her. Kara’s arms are loosely draped around her shoulders. “Lunch soon though?”

Lena can't describe the relief she feels when the blonde asks the question that seared into her mind when she mentioned having to leave. She doesn't want to leave too much time in between seeing Kara again, not again, and she is so  _ achingly _ willing to take even just a few minutes with her that she’s nodding almost immediately. “Maybe sometime this week,” she asks with a well-practiced charming smile and a quirked eyebrow.

“I’d really like that.” Something makes Kara blush and Lena watches as the blonde runs her fingers through her hair before placing her arm back around her. Kara stopped wearing her glasses in her company a long time ago unless out in public and Lena sometimes misses the sight of her friend wearing them, misses seeing Kara nervously fidget with them, seeing her using them as a way to charm people,  _ especially _ her. But she can't exactly complain at being able to fully experience the blue of Kara’s eyes, so deep and piercing.

She feels Kara fiddling with the collar of her leather jacket, feels long fingers tugging light at her hair at the back of her neck. One look into her friend’s face and she knows that Kara is nervous about something. Kara is biting down on her lip and Lena fights the urge to move, fights to focus solely on Kara’s blue eyes, so deep and piercing. So inviting. “What is it, Kara?”

“May I call you later?”

Her head tilts as she smiles reassuringly but Kara blushes a bright red anyway. Her hands are on the blonde’s waist now so she attempts to go for a comforting squeeze which for some reason only seems to deepen the blush on Kara’s cheeks. “You don't always have to ask me, Kara,” she starts to say softly before pressing her body into Kara’s, her arms going gently back around and her hands moving slowly up to their usual resting place on Kara’s back. Kara’s body sags a little towards her and Lena feels her friend sigh, she assumes in relief. “You know very well that you can.”

Lena grins immediately when she feels Kara taking a deep breath, knowing that she's in for a rambling explanation. And as always, Kara rises to her expectations. “I know, but I just  _ really _ like knowing for sure that I can do something before doing it, y’know? There's never a set time, and I  _ always _ end up calling you so  _ late _ and you already work so hard as it is-”

As much as Lena would love to have Kara keep going, and truly, as much as she enjoys the way Kara seems to hug her tighter by the second, she knows she’s going to cut it really close if she wants to make it to her office in time. Lena turns to press her lips on Kara’s still blushing cheek and it stops the blonde in her tracks. “So do  _ you _ ,” she counters as she finally pulls back and away from the warmth that keeps drawing her back to it. 

Without something to hold or fidget with, Kara is running her fingers through her hair, plays with the long sleeves of her shirt. She seems mildly annoyed with her inability to express what she wants to say despite knowing that people she loves doesn't fault her for moments like these. It isn't long before Kara apparently gives up when she lets out a loud huff, rolls her eyes and gives Lena a flustered grin. “ _ My _ point is, I’m always going to ask.”

She goes to pick up her helmet that's sitting on the floor next to the front door. With her helmet in one hand, she reaches for the door knob with the other. She moves to stand in the doorway, knowing already that Kara will follow right behind her. Lena turns to face her friend, reaches to place a hand on Kara’s arm. “And  _ mine _ , is that I’m always going to say ‘yes’.”

Kara’s answering shy smile is like the sun rising and Lena doesn't know, doesn't  _ understand _ , how it is that her heart can feel as full as it does. But it does, it  _ does _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus facts:-  
> \- James spends some weekends with Marcus, and Kara sometimes joins them.  
> \- the blue polo shirt that Lena is wearing, used to belong to Jack but she stole it when they were still together. She still thinks of him when she puts it on and if she really concentrates hard enough, sometimes she can still smell his cologne on it.  
> \- While Kara made an absolutely carb-filled brunch for herself consisting of French toast, bacon and a whole variety of other things, she baked for Lena a quiche with kale, cherry tomatoes and leek. It is actually pretty freaking delicious  
> \- Though Lena does have a driver to take her around, she gives him weekends off. So during that time, she rides a fuel-efficient city motorbike of your choosing (mine is the Honda Grom 125cc) 
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr @maybewritingthings


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kara lets out a trilling laugh, listening to Lena grumble and muttering curses over the phone as she packs for her trip. She so very rarely gets to witness Lena act so ruffled by anything and she delights at the opportunity to learn something new about the CEO. In this case, Lena knows a lot of curse words in at least si- no that’s seven now, seven different languages. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time: this chapter totally kicked my butt, lol. I wanted to post yesterday but the words were coming out so slowly. But anyway, in this chapter you will see a couple of the changes I've made with the canon we were given. This story is supposed to be set post-season 2, as long as you just disregard everything that happened after Distant Sun, :p. The girls are taking somewhat of a step forward here. 
> 
> Hopefully there aren't mistakes in the chapter but I'll most likely go back to look through it anyway. Check out the fun facts in the notes after this chapter.

Kara lets out a trilling laugh, listening to Lena grumble and muttering curses over the phone as she packs for her trip. She so very rarely gets to witness Lena act so ruffled by anything and she delights at the opportunity to learn something new about the CEO. In this case, Lena knows  _ a lot _ of curse words in at least si- no that’s seven now,  _ seven _ different languages. 

“So where are you flying off to again?” she asks when she manages to regain herself and now wanting to distract her friend from her apparently awful task.

There’s a tired, annoyed huff and Kara instantly imagines Lena with her hands on her hips, trying to blow away whatever strands of hair is in her face while she glares menacingly at her luggage. It is a look of frustrated concentration that Kara has seen so many times before on Lena’s face, especially when something isn't working the way she wants it to be. But for right now, it only seems that Lena Luthor does not at all like packing and Kara can’t help but giggle quietly to herself at how incredibly adorable it is. 

“You know how LCorp has been working on opening that new branch in Singapore for the last month or so?” Kara hums softly in acknowledgment, remembering the bits and pieces that Lena has generously offered to tell her (off the record, of course). “That’s where I’ll be for the next few days.” 

The blonde’s first thought is how far it is, mentally calculates exactly how far away  _ she _ will be from Lena and just how long it would take to fly from National City. Though Kara has taken to working out of National City and the US as well, she hasn’t gone  _ that _ far just yet. 

She thinks then of how Lena is not the biggest fan of flying even though she never really  _ explicitly _ shared it out loud with Kara. But the racing of her heart and the way she clings to the blonde, her fingers clutching desperately onto Kara’s cape when she sometimes takes Lena flying, speaks volumes. She can't imagine that the prospect of flying for nearly a whole day sounds particularly appealing to the CEO. “Are you going to be okay? With the flying?”

\---

She wheels her luggage bag to stand by her front door, ready and waiting for her in the morning. Anything else she needs can be stuffed into her hand carry tomorrow morning. She does the cursory check of making sure she has her passport, toiletries and devices also ready and waiting for her where she can see them and won't forget them. Jess will be bringing all the paperwork that she will need for the trip. 

Her insides are going a little wild just thinking about the long flight. Looking into projected weather patterns, making sure that her pilot is in good physical  _ and _ mental health and superstitiously avoiding tv shows and movies that feature plane crashes are never as helpful as anybody would think they’d be. It's a useless ritual that offers her little to no comfort but Lena does this every time before a long-haul flight anyway. So she ultimately does the only thing that she knows she can do, and that's to shrug it off and put on a brave face. “Probably not but that's why I always make sure there’s a wine bar.”

Kara’s responding silence is loud and deafening. They’ve been friends for over a year and Lena can confidently say that she knows exactly what Kara is thinking right now. But she doesn't really need to be her friend to know that the blonde is worried for her. Kara’s heart beats and bleeds for those she knows and loves, and sometimes Lena wonders if there’ll be a day it would become too much for the Super. 

But if Lena has learnt anything from watching her friend save the city and the world on a near daily basis, it’s her resilience. Too many late night phone calls between them has taught her near everything she needs to know about Kara Zor-El, the world she came from and the world she lives in now. The responsibility alone to carry the weight of worlds on her shoulders seems so overwhelming but it's something Lena understands intimately in her own way.

“I could always fly you there myself if you want? I'm much faster after all.”

She holds back the choke that rises in her throat. A rush of something utterly indescribable plummets and swoops low in her belly at the offer and she’s unsure whether it’s the thought of having to fly the great distance of nearly 9,000 miles across land and ocean  _ in open air _ or the thought of doing so in Kara’s arms. Possibly both, if she’s really to be honest with herself. Lena collects herself and is relieved that she’s managed to maintain some modicum of steadiness when she replies wryly, “I think that  _ might _ make my aversion to flying even worse.” 

Lena chuckles when the blonde splutters defensively over the phone, her heart melting as she imagines the pout that she just knows is on Kara’s lips. 

\---

Kara has long moved from the couch to her bed since she saw the clock strike 12.30 nearly half an hour ago, somewhere in between Lena explaining how her Singlish is kind of rusty since the last time she was in the country nearly fifteen years ago and how she’s very much looking forward to enjoying a hot and spicy bowl of  _ laksa _ . She loves how excited Lena seems to be. She loves how Lena’s words come faster and faster than she can catch them and how she trips over them in her hurry to get to the next thing she absolutely  _ has _ to tell Kara. She loves even more that Lena trusts her enough to share so much with her.

She can tell though that it’s almost time for them to say goodnight. She feels it when the pace of their conversation starts to draw out a little longer in silence. She hears it in the slower, deeper way that Lena breathes, the way her words have begun to slur lazily, her voice lowering into that soft whisper that never fails to tug sharply at something inside her chest. It makes Kara wish that she could crawl through the phone, lean in closer until everything Lena is, is within her space and she wonders and wonders and  _ wonders _ , how did she ever live without this before? How will she for the next few days?

“Kara, I can practically  _ hear _ the crinkle, what is it?”

It's become a reflex now, whenever anybody mentions the goddamned crinkle, for her to touch it. Kara feels the little furrow between her eyebrows and she feels the childish need to grumble a little at its existence and cursing Alex for even telling her about it in the first place. But she sighs instead, and she fidgets and squirms in her position. Her words eventually tumble out nervous and timid. “It’s- I just- um, is it okay if I still call you? While you’re there, I mean?”

“What would make you think that it won't be?” 

Lena sounds just a little bit more alert, maybe even a little  alarmed, like Kara asking her that had given her a surprising jolt and Kara feels guilty for it. “It’s just that, there’s a really big time difference, right? And late night for me could mean at least afternoon time for you and I don’t want to-”

“Kara, if your next words are going to imply in any way that a phone call or two from you might be a bother to me, please stop before you say it.”

“But Lena-”

“ _ Anytime _ , no matter what time, remember?”

Her heart flutters wild at the soft and gentle reminder of a promise made nearly six months ago, not long after Mon-El returned to Daxam with his parents. It astounds her just what Lena is so willing to do for her. She feels selfish to have it, all this attention, all this  _ care _ . Lena readily gives so much of herself and Kara understands just how much a privilege that truly is, that she hopes never ever to lose it. 

The blonde bites down on her bottom lip when she hears Lena sigh, hears the lazy rustling of soft sheets and the flick of a light being switched off. She knows that Lena is returning to her previously sleepy state. “I remember,” she finally whispers.

“I meant it then, and I still mean it now. You do the same for me, so why wouldn't I do the same for you?”

Kara struggles, finding words wanting to leave her lips but afraid to lend her voice to them. The force of them feel heavy and light on her tongue all at the same time. She  _ wants _ and she  _ needs _ but she fights the urge to say it. She keeps herself rooted to her bed when the instinct to fly to Lena kicks in and it kicks in harder than she can remember. She hears them scream loud in her head, feels them rage and beat against her chest.  _ I love you. I love you. God, I love you. _

She says, “thank you,” instead. She says it soft and so gentle and she  _ knows _ it's paltry. It’s so much  _ less _ than what she wishes to actually say but she still  _ hopes _ , and hopes against hope that Lena can hear it, hopes that Lena can hear it in the quiet of her awe-filled gratitude, in the yearning tremble of her voice. She hopes Lena can hear it all. 

\---

Singapore is hotter than she remembers but the view from up high in her hotel suite tonight is breathtaking and gorgeous that it makes the heat almost worth it. Lena is three days into her trip and it has been busy with meetings, interviews and a very extensive tour of the new branch just yesterday. And also rain. A  _ lot _ of rain. This is the first time she’s been in the country where the sky is clear and there's no drop of water in sight. Lena takes a picture of the night sky, sends it to Kara because she knows the blonde will appreciate it. 

She sends it after spending a few good minutes deciding whether or not to add  _ wish you were here _ attached to it. She decides and decides ultimately not to say it and startles when Kara replies almost immediately, as if the blonde had been waiting to hear from her. Kara replies to the picture that doesn't have a  _ wish you were here _ attached to it, with five rows of heart-eyed emojis. Kara replies with a  _ wish I was there  _ and Lena imagines pretty blue eyes, as blue as the endless night sky, staring back at her and she just barely finds the bravery to send back a  _ me too _ . 

Lena finds herself itching to explore the resort now that she’s officially in the “vacation” portion of her trip. She only has a luncheon with her branch managers the day before she leaves so she has two days of absolutely nothing scheduled in her itinerary. It was the best compromise that she and Jess came to as her secretary had at first given her  _ five _ days of vacation time and that was just far too much time off for her. 

It also means that Jess has gone to finally visit with her family. From what the young woman has told her in the days before they left National City, it has been more than six years since the last time she has seen them. Jess didn't need to say it but Lena knew that she was the reason for that. So as soon as they were done with their day, Lena shooed Jess out of their suite, giving specific instructions that she will absolutely  _ not _ come back until the luncheon in two days time. 

She continues to look out her window, unable to really see anything from where she is apart from all the cars driving by her hotel. Lena contemplates ordering room service, feeling a little peckish and wonders what the hotel’s wine selection is like. Her phone vibrates on the coffee table where she left it after replying to Kara’s message.  _ Kara’s calling her _ . Her smile is shy and unbidden that she’s sure Kara can hear it in her voice when she accepts the call. 

“Hi.”

\---

Lena has been gone three days, seven hours, ten minutes and three seconds. But Kara isn't counting, of course, because that would be ridiculous. Kara can totally function without her best friend and go about her day like the normal alien superhero that she is. If only it weren't for the fact that for the last three nights, when there is absolutely nothing for Supergirl to do, Kara has been finding herself perched like a statue on the balcony outside Lena’s apartment, looking forlornly into the distance.

She tells herself that she’s just being a great friend. She tells herself that it’s only to make sure that nothing happens to Lena’s home while she’s away. Kara tells herself many things that colors within the lines of the truth, even though she knows better. She tries not to think about how, aside from LCorp, Lena’s scent is strongest here, more present. She doesn't think about how it soothes something inside her just to be near a place that reminds her of her raven-haired friend.

Kara doesn't understand that sharpness in her chest, the longing. It's not like she hasn't gone days without seeing Lena before. But Lena’s heartbeat is just  _ too _ far for Kara to hear properly. It alarms her how quiet it makes the city without Lena in it. It makes her uneasy and slightly anxious because she can't help but worry, even though she knows Lena can very well take care of herself. 

It’s early in the morning and she has at least another hour or so before she has to leave for CatCo. So Kara stands by her window, looking out into the streets below her apartment. The sun is on her face and it feels warm and inviting and Kara almost decides to make at least one lap around the city, just to soak in the warmth. The phone in her hand stops her. Lena had just sent her a picture of the view outside her hotel room and it's so beautiful that she wishes she could see it for herself and she tells Lena this. 

She smiles shyly, a hot blush on her cheeks when she reads Lena’s reply to her text and Kara can't find it in herself to think twice before pressing the button to call the CEO.

“Hi.”

Kara doesn't understand how just one word from Lena, a shy, husky breath of a word, and her heart is already racing hard and wild beneath her ribcage. It makes her smile just as bashfully. It’s the first time she’s hearing Lena’s voice in three days, seven hours, twenty minutes and four seconds, and she just wants to soak in it, wants to bask in its husky warmth. Kara leans forward until her forehead presses warm against the cool glass of her window, her legs seemingly unable to carry her and the yearning that takes over her body. “Hi.” 

“What are you doing?”

She licks her lips, her dark blue eyes looking out and upwards. The sun is still warm and is still just as inviting that Kara still feels that desire to fly but she worries that if she actually does it now, she’d find herself on the other side of the world. “I’m just standing by my window, looking up at the sky and sorta kinda thinking about flying for a little bit before work.” 

“Think you’re going to have a busy day today?”

“I hope so. I’ve been a little restless,” she quietly confesses, manages to not add  _ since you left _ .

Kara tries to picture what it is that Lena is doing right now. She can hear the television in the background, CatCo news she thinks as she recognizes an anchor’s voice from the international news department. She hears the bustling sound of the city in the late hours of the day. The best sound though is the sound of Lena’s heartbeat, steady and strong over the line. Three days, seven hours, twenty-two minutes and seventeen seconds. How is she going to do this for another three days?

“No major disasters for you to take care of? Nobody else in need of saving?”

Kara smiles at her friend’s teasing tone. “Why? Are you currently in need of saving, Miss Luthor?”

“I suppose I do need a little help with something.”

“I’m all yours,” Kara tells her, completely aware of how exactly she wants to mean those words. 

There’s a long pause and Kara is about to call out Lena’s name before the CEO finally replies, “Should I go with chicken or fish?”

\---

It’s nearly an hour since Kara helped her pick out something to eat from the room service menu. Lena can hear the busy sounds of National City through the phone and knows that Kara has started making her way to CatCo. She smiles every time the blonde pauses in her lengthy ramble to say hello to somebody she knows and happens to see on the street. She is an accidental and silent participant when Kara actually stops to talk to somebody for a couple of minutes. 

She’s not exactly sure why Kara keeps her on the phone for as long as she does, to Noonan’s when she gets her coffee and sticky buns and all the way to CatCo. Lena is changing into her pajamas when she is suddenly passed over to talk to James when Kara needs both hands to set up her desk. Lena doesn't mind as she does like James now that he has stopped looking at her like everybody else who hates her brother seems to, and she has been wondering how his latest project is going since he told her about it a few weeks ago. 

He’s telling her about his previous weekend with Marcus and Lena starts to giggle to herself when she hears Kara claiming that she is done, that she wants her phone back only for James to refuse. She listens to them play fighting over Kara’s phone, over who gets to keep talking to her. Her smile widens at the deep, soothing timbre of James’ voice, of Kara’s full-bellied laughter as they continue on with their antics. It only seems to stop when she hears Kara, gleeful and triumphant, and James graciously leaving her office, claiming loudly that he needs to get back to his own office and that he will text Lena later instead. Kara’s voice, light and breathless, is what comes through the speaker next. 

“Are you going to be up for very much longer?”

A glance over at the clock tells her that it’s just gone past midnight, making it a little after 9 for Kara. Lena sighs heavily, making her way to her bed that suddenly looks so inviting. The white sheets are cool to the touch and she hums contentedly at the comfort it provides after she throws most of the pillows to the floor because really, who sleeps with  _ seven _ pillows? “Is this where we say goodbye then?”

“This is ‘I hope we can talk later’?”

Lena grins sleepily. “Of course, Kara.”

“Okay, text me when you’re up? I want to see what the skies look like in the morning.” Lena hums to the request, knowing that she’s going to do it whether Kara asked her to or not. The commanding voice of Cat Grant comes loud and clear over the phone then and Lena hears the clumsy, rushing of Kara moving out of her office. “I gotta go now, Lena. Miss Grant is calling us in for a meeting.”

She nods even though the blonde can't see her. “Goodnight then, Kara,” she utters quietly. 

“Goodnight, Lena and sweet dreams.” The echoing sound of Kara’s footsteps seems to suddenly stop then and Lena starts to wonder why when she hears a quiet and rushed, “I miss you.”

Kara hangs up faster than she can register what has been said, faster than she can even think to reply and say anything out loud. She thinks maybe that she imagined it but the racing of her heart tells her that she did hear and it isn't a lie. Lena stares at her phone, flustered and completely in awe. The phone screen is starting to dim when Lena moves to press on it, not wanting to let a second go by for Kara to second guess herself. She instantly goes to her messages and she’s biting nervously on her lip as she types out a text and sends it as soon as she’s done. 

_ I miss you too  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus facts:  
> \- the first time Kara takes Lena flying when it's not for the reason of rescuing or taking her away from danger, it was on one particular night when Lena was being really stubborn about working late so Kara had to be a little more ummm, hands-on and she flew Lena from LCorp to her apartment. It has happened so many times at this point that Lena has no real problem with flying now... as long as they are all short distances
> 
> \- Lena is staying at the Marina Bay Sands resort because she’s loaded but mostly because I’m living vicariously through her 
> 
> \- don't worry, Jess stayed with her family when Lena told her to leave. Lena totally knew that Jess’ family would want her to stay with them (my Singaporean relatives never let me and my family stay at our hotel for more than a night and that's them being generous) and she felt guilty that Jess hadn't seen them in so long so she wanted to make sure that Jess wouldn't come back until she absolutely had to
> 
> \- laksa is seriously one of the most delicious things ever. So far my favorite that I've tasted has been Sarawak laksa. I honestly felt like I could breathe fire after one spoonful (yes I love food and it will most definitely feature in every chapter)
> 
> \- Cat Grant returned to CatCo a couple of months ago and has taken the reigns back while James went back to his former duties as a photojournalist


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re ridiculous.” Lena shakes her head as she closes the curtains before making her way to her bedroom. She figures that she can spend the rest of her night with one more glass of wine and her favorite book while it rains on heavily outside. Tomorrow’s going to be another busy day for the CEO and a little unwinding before the next day arrives sounds like a really good idea right now.
> 
> “But I’m still cute, right?”
> 
> Lena rolls her eyes and shakes her head again, just as affectionately as before. “The cutest,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand apologies for taking so long with this but Ramadan ending and Eid starting kind of took the wind out of my sails for a bit there. But my wife dutifully kept me on task and made sure I continued to write and take breaks when necessary. I hope the sheer length of this makes up for it. We have one more to go!
> 
> I hope y'all had a good weekend. Don't forget to read the bonus facts at the end of the chapter!

It’s been two weeks since Lena came back to National City from her trip to Singapore and tonight is the first time she has been able to actually go home with enough time to truly relax and unpack her bag, having put off the mundane task in favor of work. Lena wonders idly if the rain followed her from Singapore as it had been dark and gloomy all day, and it doesn't surprise her to hear the gentle beginning patter of rain outside her window and over the phone while talking to Kara who’s currently patrolling the skies and keeping an eye and an ear out for anybody who might need her assistance. .

Kara came to see her in the late afternoon of the very day she came back, staying with her until the late hours as they caught each other up on the days that Lena was away. Lena isn't completely sure but she feels that something is different now that she’s home, something between them. She hasn't stopped thinking of the way Kara’s eyes seemed to follow her every move when they met for lunch just a few days ago. 

Lena’s used to scrutiny; that’s nothing new when you’re Lionel Luthor’s daughter and Lex Luthor’s little sister. It's the kind of scrutiny that prickles and lingers under her skin in such a way that she needs to shower twice as long and twice as hot to wash it all away. 

And years spent in an all-girls boarding school gave her just enough confidence to know that she is more than capable of attracting people. That's the kind of scrutiny that she doesn't mind. A lingering look here, a flirtatious smile and soft touch there. It's all harmless, so fleeting and really quite the ego boost even though she knows none will approach her. Those that do and have, don't usually stick around for very much longer afterwards. 

Lena can't really say that she is used to the way Kara looks at her though. It's so easy to fluster Kara, to make her cheeks redden with flushed heat. Dark blue eyes would glance away, shy and demure but they inevitably come back to her. Sometimes Kara’s stare is like the sun, so warm and inviting that Lena feels drawn in by the comfort it provides. Lena has an intense fondness for it, craves it sometimes, knowing fully well that it means that she is important to Kara.

Then there is the other stare, the very same one that she couldn't help but be really aware of the other day. Kara looked at Lena like she couldn't get enough, like she didn't want to ever stop. On her best days, Lena will think that the attraction is mutual, that there is something simmering hot between them. And on that very day, she couldn't help but notice how much that look seemed more intense than she could remember it being. Lena isn't sure what happened in the time she was away but they seem to be entering a new territory that Lena hasn't navigated since she was with Jack. She’s a little nervous at the thought of it but a flutter of excitement does go through her too. 

Lena throws the last piece of clothing into her laundry basket and decides that she deserves a wine break. The rain is falling harder now and she can hear the wind picking up over the phone while Kara is gushing to her about the dogs that she got to meet at the park earlier in the day. She worries a little and frets about Kara being on the phone and flying at the same time while it's raining like this but the blonde doesn't sound terribly concerned. 

She’s standing by her balcony door, watching the rain fall while she sips from her glass of red wine. “So what is it like flying in the rain?”

“Wet.”

She chokes out a laugh at the superhero’s ironically dry one-worded reply, making her completely lose any romantic notion of flying in the rain. Lena wipes at her lips and looks down to make sure that she hasn't spilled her wine on herself or the carpet. “ _ Kara _ .” 

“What, it’s  _ true _ ,” the blonde replies, not even attempting to hold back her laughter and Lena can almost picture the proud, dorky smirk on her face. “This cape may protect me from bullets but definitely  _ not _ the rain. I mean, do you  _ know _ how much heavier this suit is now that it's wet? And don’t even get me started if I fly into  _ clouds _ -”

“You’re ridiculous.” Lena shakes her head as she closes the curtains before making her way to her bedroom. She figures that she can spend the rest of her night with one more glass of wine and her favorite book while it rains on heavily outside. Tomorrow’s going to be another busy day for the CEO and a little unwinding before the next day arrives sounds like a really good idea right now. 

“But I’m still cute, right?”

Lena rolls her eyes and shakes her head again, just as affectionately as before. “The  _ cutest _ ,” she sighs heavily into the phone, pretending to swoon. There’s a gentle flutter in her chest at the sound of Kara’s light-hearted chuckle. 

“What are you up to anyway? Are you home? Because I just flew by your office and I didn't see you there.”

She pauses, just about to climb into her bed. There's no doubt at all in her mind when she realizes that Kara is disappointed at not seeing her in her office. It makes Lena wish that she was still there, at her desk and working just to ease the pout that she knows is there on the blonde’s lips. “Are you _looking_ for me, Miss Danvers?” she asks, light and teasing though her heart starts to race at the very thought of Kara trying to find her.   

“I don't exactly know many CEOs who would be happy to see me at this time of night.”

Lena feels a smirk tugging at her lips as she settles back against the pillows on her bed, laying warm and comfortable under her covers. Her bedroom is completely dark now, save for the bedside lamp and along with the wine running in her system, Lena feels a little brave. “My my, Supergirl, so self-assured that I, a  _ Luthor _ no less, would be happy to see  _ you _ ?”

Kara is scoffing out loud over the line and she thinks she can almost see the hero rolling her eyes. “Don’t pretend like we didn't _just_ establish that you think I’m the cutest.”  

It makes Lena feel a little warmer than she already is, and it spreads from her cheeks to her chest, to the low of her belly and all the way down to the tip of her toes. It’s visceral and holds her in its grasp and she doesn’t know why she acts like it’s so unexpected when she feels this every time Kara actually flirts back, every time the blonde says or does something that brings them closer to maybe something more. She thinks that maybe that’s what the change is, that maybe Kara is feeling a little brave too, 

“And ridiculous. We also established that,” she points out cheekily. 

Lena sometimes can't believe that this is who she is now, exchanging light and flirty banter with somebody who has come to be one of the most important and special in her life. Since the first day she took over LuthorCorp, Lena always thought that the rest of her life was going to be filled with trying days of failed attempts to make her mother happy since Lex was imprisoned. She thought she was going to live her life, confined to the very idea that she will never be enough to make  _ anybody _ happy. But then Kara laughs, full-hearted and so freely, exactly like how she is now and Lena learns to let go of those thoughts little by little. 

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Aren’t I always?” 

Kara stops mid-chuckle and Lena can hear the loud sirens blaring past her building. She wonders absently where it's going and hopes that it's nothing serious, that nobody is hurt. “Duty calls, Miss Luthor.”

She’s about to say goodnight when she thinks of the rain that has started picking up since she went to bed, hears the howling winds beating hard and fast against her windows and she can't help but worry. “Call me after?”

There's a silence before Kara finally replies and she thinks that the blonde has paused mid-flight, as if she’s a little surprised by Lena’s request. She knows it's because Kara would prefer to let her rest than to disturb her and not because she doesn't want to talk to her. “Even though it’ll probably be really late?” she asks quietly now that the sirens are much farther and Lena can hear her easily again. 

Lena waves off the concern. It is true that she can feel the pull of sleep now that she’s warm in her bed but she just can't shake this off. She knows that Kara is no stranger to people worrying about her even though she always likes to remind everybody that  _ hello _ , she is bulletproof and basically invincible. But it doesn't stop Alex and Eliza from worrying, doesn't stop Winn from tirelessly finding new ways to improve her suit or Maggie from continuously advising her to stop and think before charging right in, doesn't stop James from patrolling the grounds late into the night. And if it doesn't stop them, it certainly isn't going to stop  _ her _ . Kara needs the reminder that she isn't alone. “I just want to make sure you’re okay, so please?”

“The very second I’m done, I promise.”

Lena sighs in relief. “Fly safe then, Supergirl,” she whispers. 

**\---**

It's nearly 4 in the morning when Kara leaves the site of the accident, a five car pile-up that miraculously ended with no casualties. She smells of midnight rain and smoke and is more than a little tired that she can't wait to go home and sleep it off. But her stomach growls loud and ever present so Kara takes a detour, making her way over to her favorite after-hours pizza place. She’s thankful that the rain has finally stopped and all seems calm in National City and as she flies, she listens to the sound of Lena’s phone ringing in her ear.  

“Kara?”

There’s a conflict of feelings that erupt inside her when Lena finally answers. Lena’s voice is breathless and gravely, husky with sleep and it sends a sharp jolt down her spine at the sound of it. And at the same time, she feels guilty for waking Lena up at this late hour, especially when the CEO doesn't rest as much as she should. “It’s me,” she whispers, soft and tender. listening close to Lena’s racing heartbeat as it relaxes until it returns to its familiar strong and steady rhythm. 

“Did everything go okay?”

“Mostly. Some people were hurt but not terribly, and no lives were lost today so that’s a  _ very _ big plus.” Kara smiles at this, more than happy at the thought that nobody was lost today. 

“That’s so great, babe.”

Her breath shudders immediately. This is how Kara knows just how tired and sleepy Lena really is. It's when her inhibitions are lower than normal and her tongue is looser than it usually is. It’s when she unapologetically calls Kara ‘babe’ or ‘darling’, ‘honey’ or even ‘sweetheart’ in this lazy, sleep-drunken slur of a way that never fails to twist the yearning ache in Kara’s chest even further. She wonders if Lena remembers when she does this, wonders if Lena ever feels embarrassed by it. Kara isn't brave enough to ask because she loves hearing Lena like this, that she doesn't want Lena to watch her words with her. She fights the instinct to fly to Lena’s apartment, wanting to be closer, to have that voice wrap all around her, to have Lena’s scent surround her. Kara focuses on Lena’s heartbeat instead, lets it wash over her as she drops down in the alley behind her favorite pizzeria. “I’m so sorry I disturbed you sleeping,” she murmurs, filled with remorse as she leans against the brick wall of the restaurant. 

Lena hums in the quiet of the night, her voice a little clearer now but still speaking in that slow cadence as she reassures her. “No, it’s okay. I asked you to call me no matter what. Thank you.”

Kara grins tenderly at the soft gratitude. “I promised you that I would,” she reminds her in a hushed tone. 

She hears Lena take a deep breath before letting out the heaviest of sighs and another quiet hum. Kara imagines Lena trying to get into a comfortable position as the muffled sound of bedsheets rustling echo through the phone. “Darling, would you mind terribly if I went back to sleep?”

Affection warms her chest and Kara can't help but smile adoringly, though she’s sure that she can almost hear Alex ask her about the goofy grin on her face. She tries to shake her older sister’s voice out of her head as it is definitely not the time for that. “Not at all, Lena. You should get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch though, right?”

“Yes, you most definitely are.”

“Sweet dreams, Miss Luthor,” she whispers. 

“Good night, Supergirl,” Lena replies before finally ending the call. 

Something has changed. Something small that ripples into a tidal wave every time Kara thinks about it. The ache in her chest intensifies and Kara steadies herself, resting a palm on the wall as she sighs to herself. She doesn't usually do so well with change. So she tells herself,  _ remember to breathe _ , and so she does, she does. She breathes slow and deep, she breathes to the beat of Lena’s heart that she can still hear through the distance, strong and steady. She swallows down the want to see Lena right now, to see her in this haze of sleep. Kara yearns to see what half-lidded pale green eyes looks like in the moonlight. Somehow she just knows that it would look devastatingly pretty.

Kara knows that she wasn't subtle, knows that she was far too obvious when she and Lena had lunch the other day. Their eyes met far too often across the room that it just isn't possible that Lena didn't notice it. And if the light pink blush dusted across her pale cheeks were any indication, Lena  _ definitely _ noticed it. But Kara didn't know how to tell herself to stop and actually follow through with it. Not that it wasn't difficult before. It was already a challenge to try and look anywhere else but at Lena, to look anywhere but in her piercing eyes, at her chiseled jawline, her tempting lips. It was like she didn't even want to try at all. 

And maybe she doesn't have to try anymore. As she knocks on the back door of the pizzeria and waits for Gennaro to let her in, Kara thinks of the way Lena looked back at her that day, thinks of how it made her heart race and how butterflies fluttered wild and urgent in her belly. Kara thinks that maybe, just maybe, this will be the first time she’s looking forward to a change.

\---

Lena sighs tiredly, running her fingers through her hair as she presses on Kara’s contact in her phone. She bites on her lip, waiting for the blonde to pick up as she mentally goes through the list of things that still needs to be done. It doesn't look like she's going to be home until late tonight and she’s really not happy about that at all. Even though she was expecting a heavy day at work, it just goes to show that you can never be truly prepared for what comes your way. She’s just glad that she used her down time well last night. 

“Lena, hey!”

She almost doesn't catch it but she does, how her shoulders instantly slump down, how her eyes flutter shut at the sound of Kara’s bubbly voice. The frayed nerves that’s been sitting on the edge of whatever calm she had left, soothes and relaxes. It's really a crazy kind of wonderful how Kara can do that so easily. She feels the first smile of the day tugging at her lips. “Hey you, I've only got a couple of minutes to talk but I’m so sorry I missed lunch earlier today. It’s been so  _ crazy _ here.”

Lena takes a sip of her lukewarm coffee, her seventh of the day now. Her stomach protests, growls quietly as it demands actual sustenance since the last time she ate was that banana muffin this morning. She swivels her chair around to face her window as she makes a mental note to ask Jess to grab her something from the cafe across the building. If she had more time, she’d go down there herself since it looks like another beautiful sunny day in National City but she’s waiting on a call that’s supposed to happen in a few minutes, from a member of the board who’s currently overseas.

“No need to apologize. I know how crazy the life of a CEO can get. And it’s not like I’ve never bailed on you before when there’s an emergency.”

She tries to picture where Kara is right now. It’s not difficult to guess from the sounds coming through, the normal busy chatter of CatCo employees working and walking around Kara. It’s near the end of the working day but she supposes that any kind of breaking news has no sense of time. She can even almost hear Cat Grant yelling at somebody in the background. 

Lena pouts regardless of Kara’s reassurance, disappointed more than anything that she won't be able to see her favorite person. “Still, I feel bad.”

Her smile drops when she hears a beeping sound and she turns her chair back around to see the blinking of her phone on her desk, letting her know that somebody is on hold. Her door opens to reveal Jess, mouthing and confirming to her that it's the board member on hold for her. “I’ll make it up to you. I swear,” she quickly adds. Lena holds up a finger, letting Jess know to wait for her to end the call. “I’m sorry darling, I have to go now. I’ve got a call waiting for me, and I need to tell Jess to get us both food so that we don't both starve and there's nobody capable enough to take care of LCorp.” She arches her brow discerningly at her blushing secretary, having had a feeling that Jess didn't take her break like she told her to do so earlier. 

Kara’s immediate and knowing laughter makes her smile widen just a little more, makes her want to hear that sound, more and more and  _ always _ . “No no, go on ahead. I’ll talk to you later.”

“I’ll call you. Bye Kara,” she murmurs before reluctantly ending the call. One fortifying sigh and it's back to work. 

\---

Kara is flying over National City and heading home when she gets Lena’s call. A quick glance to the blinking lights at the top of a nearby skyscraper building tells her that it is just coming to 11. “Hey you, just got home?”

The CEO’s exhaustion comes through loud and clear when she replies, “Yes. I’m  _ so _ very tired right now.” The sound of a door closing tells Kara that Lena had literally just walked through her front door. She listens to the sounds of Lena placing her bag down on her bed, of her taking off her heels, of her slowly making the forty-seven steps it takes to her bedroom. She listens and her heart flutters at Lena’s soft, relieved sigh and she knows immediately that Lena has just taken her hair down from her tight bun, that she’s running her fingers through her silky hair. “Tell me about your day while I get changed?”

She shakes away her thoughts of Lena, soft and undone as she flies through the open window of her apartment, walking straight ahead to her bedroom. The superhero is a little tired herself so she takes her time in changing out of her suit and into something much more loose and comfortable. “It was just a typical day for me really. Went to work, got yelled at by Snapper  _ and _ Miss Grant. Saved this nice lady’s  _ really _ cute puppy - she was  _ so cute _ , Lena - she also gave me cookies - the lady, not the puppy - they were really freaking  _ delicious _ . And I  _ just _ came back home from grabbing dinner with Diana since a  _ certain _ CEO just had to cancel on me earlier today.”

Kara blushes when she realizes her ramble, despite knowing that Lena doesn't mind when she does, has said that she loves it, in fact. But Kara still can't help but feel a little shy every time words fall out of her mouth at such rapid speed and in such great quantity around Lena. And it happens so often that she can already so very easily picture the amused grin on Lena’s face, the affection shining through in her green eyes. 

“And how was dinner with Miss Prince? Was she a satisfactory replacement?”

It was a great surprise when Kara got the call from Diana, letting her know that she’s in National City for a few hours, just passing through from Peru before she flies back to New York. Kal-El had introduced them not too long ago and it was amazing how well they got along, and so easily. Kara  _ loves _ being able to spend time with others like her, people with unimaginable power and use that power to help those who need it. She learned so much when she first met Barry that it made her hungry to learn so much more from others and Diana is always so kind and so  _ warm _ , and always so encouraging that Kara can't help but be drawn to that positive energy. 

Kara slips under the covers of her bed, switching off her bedside lamp so all the light in her room is that of the moonlight pouring inside. She already feels a little sleepy but she fights through it, wanting to talk to Lena just a little bit longer. “It was really nice. Diana is always good company and we even got ice cream afterwards, but I- I still missed you.” 

There's a quiet that settles between them, Kara’s tender confession sinking in as there’s no mistaking the yearning in her voice, so sincere that it aches and twists in her chest. And she waits and waits and  _ waits _ . Her heart races, and she takes comfort in Lena’s own, speeding up to match right along with hers. 

“I missed you too,” Lena finally replies in such a soft whisper that it makes her curl into her bed, nuzzling one side of her heated cheeks into her pillow. Lena continues getting ready for bed and Kara waits until the rustling of soft sheets come through the line and she knows that Lena is getting warm and cozy in her bed.

She sighs quietly to herself, unsure if she can go the next day without at least the  _ promise _ of seeing Lena soon. Accepting the  _ idea _ of a change between them is making her antsy, restless with anticipation. So restless that Diana noticed it earlier. Not that it’s that difficult to see anyway. Alex has told her often that she wears her heart on her sleeve, that her eyes sometimes give her away much too easily. And Kara knows that she needs to do better, especially when she’s out in the field so that weaknesses can't and  _ won't _ get exploited. 

But Kara has spent most of her life hiding who she is and what she can do, and she knows she did it well enough that nobody ever really noticed her. And after her coming out as Supergirl, it has been a challenge to not let either identity bleed into each other, especially in public. But around the people she trusts, she sees no sense in hiding how she really feels. Not that she doesn't trust Lena, because she does, she  _ does _ , and she has never hidden the affection she feels for the raven-haired woman. 

It's just making that leap into something  _ more _ between them that makes her feel a little gun-shy. After what happened with James and how it took them so long before they found their friendship back again after she broke things off between them. She felt so lonely and lost when he and Winn started their Guardian stint and she was left in the dark about it. She realized recently that a part of her anger towards him being Guardian stemmed from her missing him so fiercely, missing his friendship and the way he helped bring the best out of her as Supergirl, never holding back when he felt she was making a bad judgment call. She’s so glad that she has that back and she hopes she won't ever lose it again. 

But maybe it's all about timing. Maybe if she and James had waited a little longer, maybe if they had given each other time to grow a little more. Who  _ knows _ what might have been? Kara does think about that sometimes and she doesn't know if she can ever help that. All she knows is that it is a missed opportunity and she can't keep looking back on it with regret. It can only serve as a bitter lesson of what it means to be afraid and to deny herself of happiness. And she can't go on like that anymore, can't go on just  _ settling _ with what feels easy and be content with it. She deserves so much more than that, deserves  _ better _ . 

Kara bites nervously on her lip, flipping to lay flat on her back. She listens absently to the soft music that Lena has playing in the background, listens to Lena humming quietly along to it, waiting patently as if she’s happy for them to just be like this. And it soothes her, makes her smile knowing how easy it is that they  _ can _ be like this, be who they truly are with each other and that there's no pressure or pretense to be anybody else.  _ No time but the present, Kara Zor-El Danvers, no more living in fear.  _ She takes in a deep and heavy breath, a half-baked  _ something _ forming in her brain as she runs her fingers through her hair. “So, how  _ are _ you planning to make it up to me? You  _ did _ say that you will, after all,” she points out, referring to Lena’s earlier promise.

“I  _ did _ say that, didn't I?” Lena chuckles at the reminder. “How exactly would you like me to do that, Miss Danvers?”   
  
Blood rushes hot and floods her cheeks at Lena’s lighthearted, almost coquettish tone, and Kara feels almost breathless by it. She nearly pokes her eye out when she reaches up to fiddle with glasses that are nowhere on her face. Kara lowers her hand, placing it on her stomach, tapping a regular rhythm to give her something to focus on instead of the nerves fluttering in her chest. Alex's voice in her brain then comes loud and clear, telling her, cheering her on to flirt right back, to make  _ something _ happen already. She clears her throat. “I'm sure you'd be able to think of something. You  _ are _ a genius after all.”   
  
She knows she's making it sound like a challenge, like she's daring Lena to make the next move. For most of Lena's life, she has only ever been trying to prove people wrong, those who only seem to think that she's just another Luthor, that she won't ever match up to her brother. But Kara likes to think that she knows better, knows her best friend better, knows Lena’s goodness, her compassion, her determination. People underestimate too fast and too easily how truly difficult it is to make the choice to be better, to do good, but Lena consciously makes that decision every single day. 

She hears Lena moving, the sheets of her bed shuffling to accommodate her and Kara moves too. She pictures Lena sitting up just as she is now, her shoulders and back straight as if she's preparing herself. The fast pace of Lena's heart beat tells her as much too.    
  
“If I didn't know any better, it almost sounds like you want me to  _ woo _ you, Kara.”    
  
Kara shakes her head at this, in awe of how Lena's voice can sound so calm and composed despite the chaos that seems to be going on inside her. She has to know that Kara can hear her, right? Lena then lets out a hum that's husky and so gravely that even Kara feels it rumbling deep in her chest and she can so easily imagine the lazy almost-roguish smirk tugging at Lena’s lips, the charming arch of her eyebrow.

“Well you  _ do _ have a lot of making up to do,” she trails off, a purposeful teasing in her voice and she hopes that Lena catches it, hopes that Lena understands where she’s trying to lead them. And Kara thinks that she does when she hears Lena’s breath catching, the way that Lena’s heart skips just a little and she knows, she  _ knows _ . She feels the flutter of excitement, the very same that she felt when she realized she could fly for the very first time, the one she felt when she realized she still could when Alex was on that plane. 

“Oh really?”

Her eyes close and Kara bites down on her lip. Her heart thuds and thumps against her ribcage and she presses her hand to her chest in a useless attempt to somehow calm herself down. She sighs heavily, pressing her phone impossibly closer to her ear as she thinks of those few days that Lena was away. Kara thinks of the yearning ache in her chest, of the nights spent missing Lena’s scent, her heartbeat. She hears it now, so loud and so strong. “I was  _ really _ looking forward to seeing you today, Lena,” she whispers, quiet and earnest.

There's a silence between them, a stillness before Lena says anything.   
  
“ _ Kara _ .” And it's her name that falls out of Lena's lips, falls out in the way that always leaves her so breathless, leaves her wanting to hear it more and more, leaves her  _ aching _ . It's soft and determined and filled with intent that Kara doesn't reply and instead she waits and she waits and she  _ waits _ . “Go on a date with me.” Lena says, voice so soft but sure, sure of herself, sure of  _ Kara _ .

And Kara can't help it when her breath hitches. It's loud and helpless and there's no way that Lena doesn't hear it. Her heart races, wild and rampant and painful in her chest and it's all so goddamn  _ wonderful _ because she can hear Lena’s heartbeat too and it almost seems like they're one and the same. She feels the shy, dopey grin pulling at her lips the longer those wonderful, wonderful words swirl in her head. “You want to date me?”   
  
Lena laughs, airy and almost unbelieving as if she can't quite trust that this is where they are now, as if she's been waiting for this to happen for as long as Kara has. Lena’s heartbeat spikes just a little once more amid their synced  _ thump _ ,  _ thump _ ,  _ thump _ . There’s a beautiful, wistful sigh then and Kara clutches at her sheets in anticipation, hands wringing the fabric so tight she nearly rips it. She hears Lena lick her lips and then, so confident, so husky, Lena says, “Let me woo you, Kara.”

And oh, she's  _ blushing _ now. She feels the heat in her cheeks, from the tips of her ears and all the way down to the back of her neck. “Tomorrow night?” Kara pretends she doesn't hear Lena’s sigh of relief, reminds herself to tease her about this at another time. 

“I’ll arrange everything.”

She’s smiling wider now. She feels the sun in her chest and Kara doesn't know how she’s ever going to sleep, knowing that her world has started to change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus facts:   
>  \- on the first of Lena’s two day “vacation”, Lena went to the Omnitheatre. It's an IMAX theatre that (currently anyway) is showing some awesome movies like Dinosaur at Dusk: the Origins of Flight, Back to the Moon, Robots and Natural Selection 3D. It also offers a free stargazing session every Friday night. Lena actually saw all of the movies because I mean, come on, why wouldn't she? If anybody asks, she would say Robots was her favorite but if Kara asks, Lena would say her favorite was the Dinosaur one. Afterwards she most definitely went for a stargazing session because stars. 
> 
> \- her second day of vacation was spent at the Singapore Zoo with Jess and her young cousins. Jess invited Lena along and of course, how can Lena say no to a zoo? (How does anybody, is the real question here really). Despite Jess’ protests, Lena paid for them all to get in and to have Breakfast with the apes and orangutans. Bonus fact inside a bonus fact: did you know that Steve Irwin “adopted” the zoo and called it the sister zoo to Australia Zoo? Ain’t that cool? 
> 
> \- I've read a lot of stories where Lena’s experience in boarding school is either really rigid or really wild and as somebody who is a product of an all-girls boarding school in the UK, I have to tell you that it's always both. 
> 
> \- Kara goes to the back of her favorite pizzeria because Gennaro, the owner, told her (as Supergirl) that she can just knock at the back so she can avoid being seen/mobbed by people. She got to know Gennaro after she saved him from being mugged and he thanked her by inviting her to eat at the pizzeria no matter what time it is. She also has a pizza named after her that is basically like a meat lovers but also with pineapple. Sorry pineapple haters, I’m a pineapple on pizza person, :p. 
> 
> \- Diana is passing through after a work trip in Peru where thousands of artifacts were discovered. Yes, Lena has met Diana and she enjoys it very much when they both tease Kara since she gets flustered so easily. Diana and Kara hang out sometimes because nobody else appreciates ice cream as much as they do. Also yes, both Kara and Lena have quite the little crush on Diana. Can't be helped. There's a headcanon floating around on Tumblr of Diana visiting Kara at CatCo and just messing with her and Kara’s just like 10000% done. I accept this headcanon. And I might just write this whole dinner thing after I'm done with this. Maybe. We’ll see.


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kara wakes up long before the dawn breaks, long before she can feel the slow burn of the rising sun. She wakes when birds still sleep, when the sleeping still dream. Blue eyes blink open slow and lazily as she lets out the heaviest of sighs, reveling in the silence of National City. She can hear the steady heartbeats of her neighbors around her, those still sleeping and those just about to wake up, all safe and secure in their homes. Kara takes a deep breath in and the crisp scent of morning dew settles in her lungs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it kids, we are here at the end. Not that this is the last you will see of this universe. I have a couple more stories planned (like the prequel) so you can look forward to that. But I will be finishing the supercorp mummy au first before I get to those. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> I hope y'all are having a good weekend! <333

Kara wakes up long before the dawn breaks, long before she can feel the slow burn of the rising sun. She wakes when birds still sleep, when the sleeping still dream. Blue eyes blink open slow and lazily as she lets out the heaviest of sighs, reveling in the silence of National City. She can hear the steady heartbeats of her neighbors around her, those still sleeping and those just about to wake up, all safe and secure in their homes. Kara takes a deep breath in and the crisp scent of morning dew settles in her lungs. 

She lays in her bed, quiet and peaceful and thankful for it. She’s thankful to wake up to another day, thankful that she’s here and  _ alive _ . She utters a whisper of gratitude, a prayer that Maggie taught her not too long ago for moments like these, moments when the world is still and it’s so achingly  _ good _ that the tight clenching in her chest is almost painful. Kara takes another deep breath in and she hums, smiling at the flutter of excitement in her belly when Lena crosses her mind.

Despite waking so early, it took Kara awhile before she was able to sleep after hanging up with the raven-haired CEO. Restlessness itched and lingered under her skin and it didn't take long for her to realize that it was  _ yearning _ , that filled her entire being. It urged her to move, to fly. It urged her to  _ Lena _ . 

Another deep breath in and she’s out of her bed, putting on her suit and taking to flight. It calms her almost instantly, being up in the air and feeling the wind against her face. She eventually finds herself over the coast, not too far from Midvale before realizing how far she’s gone and she lands with a quiet thud on the cool sand. A couple of early-morning joggers don't notice her as she hops to take off her boots before sitting where the water reaches the shore, too focused on their routine to care about an alien superhero being somewhere she usually isn't. 

Kara sighs then, content and giddy, wriggling her toes at the first wave that crashes over her, a salty mist spraying her as it comes. It’s cold and refreshing and it feels like a cleansing. She leans back to rest on her hands, tilts her face towards the sun, slowly rising as it breaks over the horizon. Her dark blue eyes follow the seagulls as they fly high and swoop low from the skies. Even though she loves living in National City, she sometimes misses being so near the beach. She wonders if Alex does too, if she misses being able to just walk down from their house, surfboard under her arm and ready to spend a good chunk of the morning amongst the waves. She wonders if Lena likes the beach, if she’s a good swimmer. She wonders what Lena’s eyes would look like reflected against the crashing sea. 

She sits forward as she goes to grab her phone, checks the time to make sure it's not too early before making the call. Kara waits patiently until the ringing tone is interrupted and the strong and steady rhythm of Lena’s heartbeat greets her first. Lena’s voice comes next, it’s soft and it's sleepy and it's all the things that makes Kara wish that she can see her right now. “Good morning, darling.”

“Good morning, Lena. Did you sleep well?” Kara hears the sound of Lena’s coffee machine going and she can just see the woman standing in her kitchen with her elbow on the marble counter, her fist propping up her chin with a sleepy frown on her face as steaming hot coffee drips slow into her cup. There’s music in the background that Kara recognizes easily as the distinctive voice of Billie Holiday and it completes a languid picture in Lena’s apartment. 

“I slept  _ very _ well, thank you Kara.” A slow, husky hum drags and rumbles in Lena’s throat followed by the sound of pouring coffee. Kara hears Lena’s content sigh after taking the first sip, imagines the little satisfied smile on her face and she’s content for them to be like this, the sun on her face and Lena’s familiar heartbeat in her ear. “Do I hear the ocean?”

Kara nods even though Lena can't see her. “Oh yeah, I woke up really early so I thought I’d fly around abit. Found myself here and I figured I might as well stay to watch the sunrise.” The sun is a little higher now, casting a orange glow over the breaking waters. She looks around the beach, noticing that she’s pretty much on her own now. She can still see the same joggers from earlier, a lot further along in their exercise routine now. She dips her fingers into the cold, wet sand before trailing them around with no shape or design in mind, a meaningless doodle though she pouts when it's soon washed away. 

“I imagine that it's a breathtaking view.”

“Have a look.” It takes her a bare second to pull up her camera before a thought occurs to her and there's a nervous flutter in her chest as she closes the app and clicks to switch over to a video call instead. Lena doesn't let the ringing go on for too long before she picks up and Kara immediately changes the camera’s view to face the ocean. Silence fills the moment as Lena takes in the sight of the sun bright and golden in the sky and of the waves crashing while Kara with ardent eyes, takes in Lena in her disheveled glory. Something seems different and maybe kind of familiar but she sets the thought aside as her blue eyes eagerly follow long, dark hair tumbling down in messy curls and Kara’s breath shudders when her gaze trails down Lena’s elegant neck, pale and unblemished. 

She continues to stare until Lena finally breaks the quiet between them with a reverent sigh and a tranquil smile. “I was right about the view.”

“Didn't you say that you're always right?” Kara chuckles as she switches the camera’s view back to her face and she smiles, shy and demure when Lena’s eyes seem to brighten upon seeing her. 

“And this just proves my point further, does it not?” Lena’s eyebrow arches, impressive as always and her teasing grin transforms into a roguish smirk. “Though I must say that I think I prefer the view I’ve got right now.” 

Despite the sound of the crashing waves around her, Kara can still hear her heart pounding harder against her chest and she fights to not react as a flushed heat begins to flood her cheeks. And she knows, she  _ knows _ , that Lena did it on purpose, did it to indulge her seemingly endless fascination at seeing Kara flustered and undone with just her words and a look. She’s just really glad that she seems to have grown out of the habit of bursting out into the embarrassing sort of overdrawn laughter that usually makes Alex look at her like she's grown an extra head. 

So now Kara, well, Kara just lets out a huff of indignance. She rolls her eyes before narrowing them into a mild glare that doesn't last very long. It  _ never _ lasts long when Lena breathes out a laugh so tender and doting that it clenches tight at something in her chest. Kara shakes her head in embarrassment and bites down on her lip as she looks away, hiding from Lena’s piercing stare, from her discerning smile. When her gaze returns to her phone, Lena’s smile is still there, delicate and disarming, and Kara can't help but return it with a shy grin of her own. 

Laughter fills the air then and Kara turns to see the joggers from earlier, coming back in her direction and this time they're taking their time walking. Her heart leaps as she watches them lean into each other, hands tangled and she sighs, wistful as she watches them walk towards their car. She turns to look back at Lena and her heart flutters harder in her chest at the sight of those pale green eyes. She feels her smile tremble from the ache pulsing in her chest. It’s been a few days since she has seen Lena in person, and it is near  _ unbearable _ how she longs to be close to her. She’s been sated only by their phone calls and the comfort of Lena’s heartbeat beating strong and steady. “I wish you were here,” she sighs, an entreating smile on her face. 

Lena seems to soften even further at her quiet confession, seems to see something in Kara’s eyes that must tell her exactly what she’s feeling. Perhaps Lena even feels it too. Kara has long dropped any thought of pretense, any attempt to hide from her. Lena has always been able to see Kara, see to the truth and the root of her, and she sees Kara almost as well as Alex does. Green eyes stare back at her, thoughtful and tender as Lena replies, “Maybe next time, you can take me with you.”

\---

Truth be told, Lena has always loved sunsets. It's the transition from light to dark; It's seeing another day end, seeing the skies in a scattering blend of violets and oranges that speak to the quiet yearning inside her. It makes her think of the late afternoons and even later evenings spent after college was done for the day, when she and her housemates would drive down to the beach, getting hazy drunk, making lasting memories. 

Lena takes a sip of her coffee as she smiles at the thought of those college days, letting out a little happy sigh as she revels in the warm feeling that swarms her chest. She goes back to the present, thinks then about the day ahead, going through her tablet and seeing everything that Jess has confirmed in her calendar and noting the three meetings that have scheduled. Thankfully, they're nothing terribly pressing so she doesn't feel too guilty about sending a message to Jess to postpone the last meeting to another day so that she can get home in time to get ready for her date with Kara.

The blonde hasn't mentioned anything of their conversation last night nor of their date but Lena knows that it hasn't been forgotten. She can see the way Kara seems to vibrate with restlessness as she rambles on about everything that she’s seeing on the beach. Kara is telling her now about the couple that had just left, about how cute they were when she had seen them walking up, hand in hand. And Lena doesn't miss the longing in Kara’s voice, a longing that resonates with her. 

They startle at the sound of a phone ringing and Lena recognizes the sound of it by now to be Kara’s DEO-issued phone. The blonde's smile is apologetic but Lena is used to this by now so she waves it off, nodding to let Kara know that it's okay to answer. After all, it's certainly not the first time they've been interrupted by a phone call from the DEO and it most certainly will not be the last. That's the price they pay for Kara being who she is and it's something that Lena can understand very well, considering that she too gets calls from the office and others who look to do business with her.

She half-listens to Kara talking to whoever is on the phone as she starts to tidy up her kitchen. Her heart flutters when Kara lets out a whole-hearted laugh at something being said and Lena wants nothing more than to soak in that sound of pure joy. It's in that moment when Kara is looking back into the camera and she’s rolling her eyes as she raises her hand to mimic the person speaking on the phone. Lena chuckles, shaking her head in admonishment while Kara continues to make the most ridiculous of faces at her until finally, her nose scrunches and she’s giving Lena a smile that leaves her breathless and wanting. 

Lena is pouring the rest of her brewed coffee into her thermos mug when Kara finally hangs up, a sheepish grin on her face. “Sorry about that. Lucy was just asking me why I asked J’onn to cover for me tonight and she just would  _ not _ stop talking.”

For a brief moment, Lena wonders if Lucy is back in National City and makes a note to reprimand her for not letting her know as she still owes Lena a drink. Her lips then tug into a teasing smirk as she arches her eyebrow at the blonde. “And just  _ why _ do you need Mr. J’onzz to cover for you tonight? Got big plans, Miss Danvers?”

“Big,  _ special _ plans.” It’s easy to tell that Kara is doing her best to tamp down her excitement as she nods, her smile coy, with a hint of playful. But her blue eyes, her lovely  _ lovely _ blue eyes, they have never been able to hide anything from her before and certainly not now. It's Kara being flirtatious, it's  _ intentional _ and it’s incredibly baffling that her cheeks are a disarming faint shade of red despite her bravado. 

“Any idea what these plans are?” Lena asks innocently, knowing very well of Kara’s relentless curiosity when it comes to things she absolutely  _ wants _ to know. She holds back her laughter when Kara immediately lets out an irritated huff and Lena can already imagine the endless barrage of questions Kara will be texting her throughout the day. She’s honestly really looking forward to it all. 

“Not at all since  _ somebody _ doesn't want to tell me.” 

Despite the accusatory tone, Kara’s blue eyes are light and mirthful and Lena responds fast with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow. “ _ Somebody _ also wants to make it a surprise.”

“Well,  _ somebody _ should know that I don’t like surprises.”

This time, Lena doesn't hold back and she laughs so hard that she snorts. Kara’s proud grin tells her that this was the reaction she was hoping for and Lena feels less embarrassed by it. “Now  _ that's _ a big fat lie if I ever heard one.”

“ _ Fine _ , don't tell me,” Kara rolls her eyes as she lets out a dramatic and long-suffering sigh that makes Lena wonder if the blonde was ever a drama student in school. Lena shakes her head, chuckling at her friend’s penchant for the dramatic. Kara’s moving now and Lena realizes that the superhero is standing up now, a soft, little smile on her face. “I should get going. I wanted to stop by and see Eliza before getting back to the city.”

Lena nods as she checks the time on her phone. She has at least an hour or so before she has to be at the office. “I should start getting ready for work too.” 

“I can't wait to see you tonight.” Kara’s blue eyes seem to shimmer as she says this and Lena doesn't think there's ever going to be a prettier sight than this. The blonde’s cheeks are dusty pink, a combination from the heat and her sweet words, and her hair, illuminated by the sun, is swaying to the gentle breeze. 

She’s about halfway to her bedroom when she pauses at Kara’s words, her heart pounding hard against her ribcage at the thought of what tonight will bring. “I can't wait to see you too,” she replies, her teeth sinking down on her bottom lip as she feels the heat spreading across her cheeks. 

Lena has always loved sunsets. She loves that transition from day to night, seeing the day end in a scattering chaos of colours. She loves the memories of her younger, carefree years that came with the twilight. But as she watches the way Kara’s face lights up against the bright California sun, watches how her smile reaches her dark ocean eyes that makes her think of infinity, Lena understands then how Kara can love the sunrise.

\---

Kara glares at the small mountain of clothes laying on top of her bed, willing for the right outfit to appear in front of her as if by magic. 

She has spent the better part of an hour looking for something to wear. Lena had texted her earlier in the day, telling her that she doesn't need to dress up too much, that semi-casual is fine, but what does that even really  _ mean _ ? 

She tried asking Alex earlier and her sister was of absolutely no use, only telling her for the millionth time that she looks good in anything blue before she asked to be passed over to Maggie who was  _ equally _ as unhelpful. Kara is still blushing red hot from the detective telling her that it doesn't matter what she wears, as long as she’s wearing protection. She’ll just have to get back at them tomorrow when they come over for Sisters Night.

A glance at the alarm clock on her bedside table tells her that she has another forty-five minutes before Lena said that she’ll be there. Kara blows out an anxious breath as she starts picking up her clothes from the bed. Maybe putting them back in her closet will help her make a decision. 

She’s still not sure where Lena is planning to take her, despite the fact that she sent text after text with questions about tonight. Really, Kara’s surprised that Lena didn't change her mind about the whole thing. But the CEO was as patient with Kara as she has been since they first met. Plus, she took immense joy in teasing Kara about her secret plans especially after Kara’s grumblings. 

Before she knows it, a half hour passes by just when she finally decides on a shirt that she remembers Lena was unable to look away from when they were out at the bar with the rest of the gang. They really should go back there one of these days since that had been nearly a month ago. Plus, she owes Lena a rematch for their game of pool. 

Kara’s going around her apartment, frantic as she tidies up the mess that she made on her quest to get ready. She’s arranging the bouquet of tulips that Lena had ordered and delivered to her office this morning when the sound of high-heeled boots echoing in her hallway and a familiar heartbeat freezes her in her spot. The pounding in her chest starts to thump harder against her ribcage the closer those high-heeled boots and that familiar heartbeat gets to her front door. 

It isn't until the clacking of those shoes have stopped that Kara lets out a breath, walking to stand right in front of her door. And she waits. 

\---

_ Left. Right. Left. Right.  _

She’s nervous. There is no other word for it. She’s nervous. She’s  _ nervous _ . It's indisputable in the way her heart races painful against her chest, how her breath is shorter than it should be and the slow pace she takes in walking to Kara’s front door.  _ Left. Right. _ Despite the draw, the need, the  _ urge _ , she feels to be near the blonde, there's lead in her feet and she can't understand why. It’s just Kara, she keeps telling herself, to reassure and alleviate her nerves. It’s just Kara.  _ Left. _

And that's it, isn’t it? It’s not  _ just _ Kara. 

_ Right.  _

Lena stares at Kara’s front door, shifting from left foot to right as she stares at the two numbers until they blur together, indecipherable. She thinks about the person who lives inside, thinks about how their friendship has led them to this night and how much she means to her, and god, Kara means  _ so _ much. She wonders if Kara is ready and is waiting for her now, wonders what she's wearing, wonders if her hair will be up in those lovely intricate braids that she loves making or down and tumbling in graceful waves. 

The day went so much faster than she realized. The last thing she truly remembers is Kara’s smile as they were saying their goodbyes on the phone this morning. Work became a blur of activity, of signing papers and meeting investors and board members. Lena honestly can't recall anything of today, too preoccupied with thoughts of tonight and what it will bring. A glance at her wristwatch tells her that she’s five minutes early, which tells her that she’s been staring at Kara’s door for a good seven minutes. 

She doesn't hear any rush of movement inside and she wonders why the door hasn't swung open yet. She knows that there's no way Kara doesn't know that she's here now. Not when her heart beats as loud as her shoes echo. 

Lena raises her fist to knock but stops. She’s taking another deep breath before she drops her hand, running her fingers through her hair. She’s a mess of tangled nerves and she doesn't know how to stop it. She wants to make this night to go perfect for Kara, wants to make her smile and laugh, wants to make her  _ happy _ . It's the anticipation of what tonight will bring, the expectations. Lena didn't realize until today that she has been waiting for this first date, for this  _ night _ . And she would have been just as happy waiting as long as Kara was in her life. 

She nearly jumps when her phone vibrates in her leather jacket pocket and she pulls it out to see that Kara is calling her. Lena is confused for a second before she worries, thinking that maybe there’s an emergency and Kara has to leave and deal with it, or that maybe Kara’s having second thoughts- and  _ that's _ not at all helping with her nerves whatsoever. Lena takes a deep breath before accepting the call. 

“I can hear your heartbeat, y’know.”

The laughter she lets out is light and delicate, and Lena feels her heart starting to beat a little faster. “I know,” she sighs, smiling and knowing that Kara can see her. Lena feels herself starting to relax at the sound of Kara’s voice and she shakes her head in amazement at how effortless the blonde makes her feel so at ease with herself. 

“Are you- are you having second thoughts?” Kara asks quietly, a tinge of insecurity coming through loud and clear. 

Lena can easily picture the crinkle present between the blonde’s eyebrows, the anxious biting of her lip and she rushes to reassure her. “No no,  _ never _ , Kara. I want this so much.”

“Me too.” Kara’s audible sigh of relief comforts her, reminds her that she’s not alone in this, that Kara is in this with her too. “But I would be totally okay if we just stayed here, ordered in and watched a movie, like we always do. Or your place is good as well. I just want to spend time with you.”

Heat rises in the back of her neck at Kara’s words, nodding to agree because that is all that she wants too. She wants to be in Kara’s presence, to bask in her smiles and her warmth. She wants to see that sunrise all over again. “I’m just- I’m really nervous,” she admits, ducking her head when she feels a flush of embarrassment at her confession. 

She has shared so many things with Kara, all the happy, the sad, the proud and the shameful. So used to keeping everything so close to the chest, all to herself. She’s still not used to this, doesn't know if she ever will get used to this. But she continues to try, for Kara, because she knows what she gives to her, Kara is always happy to give right back. 

“I am too,” the blonde replies quietly to Lena’s utter relief. And she does feel relieved, comforted even and reassured once more that she’s not on her own. It reminds her once again who it is that’s on the other side of that door and it makes her take a step closer, closer to Kara.

Lena anxiously bites down on her lip. “That means it  _ means _ something, doesn't it?”

The blonde hums softly in agreement, sighing. “It means more than you’ll ever know, Lena.”

She runs her fingers through her hair. “God, I think I’m even  _ more _ nervous now,” she jokes, laughing in incredulity at the insistent fluttering in her stomach increasing ten-fold. Lena isn't used to feeling like this, so unsettled and off-balance, so used to being so self-assured and so confident in her capabilities as a CEO and a scientist. But then again, she has never wanted anything this much before. 

“Then why don't you knock on my door so we can be nervous together?” 

The next breath Lena takes is lungful and fortifying. She can do this. She  _ can _ . This is  _ Kara _ , her best friend in the whole world, the only one to ever believe in her when nobody else would barely give her a chance. This is Kara, the closest person to family she’s known since Lex. There's nobody else that she’s ever felt so comfortable with, so at ease, not since Jack.

She squares her shoulders, straightening her spine as she looks to the door. The fluttering in her stomach persists but Lena breathes through it. Kara is a few feet away from her and she has gone far too long without being right next to her. “Okay wait wait, just- one more thing,” she says quickly when she hears the door knob starting to turn, softly adding, “you look beautiful, Kara.”

The blonde’s answering giggle makes her smile, wide and proud, and it loosens the ache in her chest. “I haven't even opened my door yet, and last time I checked,  _ you _ don't have x-ray vision.”

If this were any other day, any other time, Lena wouldn’t hesitate to smirk at the blonde because god how she loves to fluster her, how easy it is to do so. But for right now, for tonight, Kara deserves so much more than mere bravado and learned charm. So Lena softens her gaze and her smile, opening herself up further to the blonde. “I don't need to see you to know that you look beautiful. And that’s a very unfair advantage, by the way.”

“Too late to back out of this now,” Kara quips before letting out a short laugh and Lena hears the door knob moving again. This time, she lets it turn fully. 

The door is swinging open and she thinks it's moving in slow motion until Kara finally appears in front of her and oh, she is so much more than beautiful. She’s wearing that blue button-up that Lena  _ loves _ , that blue shirt that makes Kara’s blue eyes look like endless oceans. Her blonde hair is tumbling down in waves the way that makes Lena’s hands strain as they itch to touch, to bury her fingers in them. The breath she lets out is slow and ragged, and she feels it deep in her chest, swooping down to her belly as Kara’s eyes sweep slowly over her. 

When their eyes finally meet, the ache in her chest, the ache from missing Kara fades all away and Lena feels that pull once again, that need to be closer. She takes a shy step forward so that she’s in the doorway now, noticing how it makes Kara’s smile grow a little bigger, the crinkles at the edge of her eyes deeper. “Hi,” she breathes out, slipping her hands in her jean pockets to keep from reaching out. 

“Hi.” Kara’s leaning against her open door, a shy, lopsided grin on her lips. “So, are we staying in?”

Her gaze rakes over the blonde one more time, takes in the devastating sight of endless oceans and the sunrise and Lena resolutely shakes her head. “No.” 

The distance between them narrows, shrinks as Kara quickly grabs her jacket and keys, stepping towards her. Lena steps back and waits for the door to finally close before she reaches for Kara’s hand. 

\---

Kara is laughing at Lena’s retelling of what happened when an experiment went horribly wrong in the R&D department earlier in the week as they’re walking to her front door. It doesn't escape her notice that they’ve started walking much slower than a human’s natural pace since entering her apartment building. She’s not about to mention that to Lena, though the other woman doesn't seem to be in any rush at all. There's an unspoken mutual agreement that tonight has been perfect and she doesn't want it to end.

Lena's hand is in hers, fingers tangled with her own, has been since Lena helped her get out of her car. It's warm and it’s amazing how a gentle caress of Lena’s thumb over her own can make her breath catch in her throat. Lena’s hands are gentle and soft but Kara can still feel the rough pads of her fingers from years of playing the cello, the tiny nicks of scars from tinkering with machines. There are stories in Lena’s hands and Kara wants to know them all. 

She sighs when her apartment is in sight and she can hear Lena’s heartbeat starting to race despite the serenity between them. Lena’s hand is clasping hers, a reassuring grip. When they finally reach her front door, she pulls Lena close with a shy smile on her lips. “Thank you for tonight.”

Her gaze falls to Lena’s mouth and Kara watches as white teeth sink down on a full bottom lip. She swallows dryly at the sight, feeling herself tremble at the jolt of desire that goes through her. Kara knows that Lena notices when there's a faint blush colouring her cheeks. “Thank you for the pleasure of your company.”

Kara shakes her head in amusement at Lena’s polite reply. She tugs at their joined hands when she feels Lena starting to pull away, pouting a little. “I don't want you to go.” 

Lena’s other hand is tugging at the zipper of her jacket and it’s not difficult to see in Lena’s eyes, the very same reluctance in being apart from each other. “I don't want to go either but,” Lena pauses to give her a patient smile that's filled with more affection than Kara knows how to handle. “Maybe another night?”

She doesn't hesitate when she takes Lena into her arms, embracing her with as much as she’s allowed to do so without breaking her. Just like always, Lena’s hands move up her back, careful and gentle, and Kara shudders at the quiet strengths under the palms resting between her shoulders, pulling her impossibly closer. “Promise?” she whispers, nuzzling her nose into Lena’s hair, the familiar scent washing over her. 

“I promise, Kara.” Lena’s heartbeat is strong and steady, the loudest and only thing that Kara can hear now and it soothes her in the same way Alex’s does, the way Eliza’s does. 

Kara nods then before drawing back far enough so she can rest her forehead against Lena’s, her blue eyes falling once more to Lena’s mouth. Kara feels that jolt again, stronger than before. “May I kiss you?”

Kara hears the skip in Lena’s heartbeat before it starts to speed up as she breathes out, “Yes.”

When they finally move, their noses bump accidentally and it makes them pause. Kara purses her lips, panics a little that it might be another broken nose incident. But there was no yelp of pain and Lena looks relatively unharmed, only a little taken aback. Amusement starts showing in her green eyes, a twitch of her lips as she seems to be trying to restrain herself from laughing in Kara’s face. And so Kara laughs instead, happy and carefree that it breaks the tension between them while Lena chuckles -  _ giggles _ even - and she rests her forehead back against her. Kara nudges her nose against Lena’s, gentle and nuzzling, and she gives her a shy, charming smile. “Try again?”

She feels Lena’s nose slide over hers and it makes Kara’s heart race as Lena nods with a faint flush in her cheeks and only Kara moves this time, slow and tentative as she remembers to tilt as she leans down to press her lips to Lena’s waiting ones.

It's a small peck and it's chaste, almost uncertain as it lasted barely a careful second before Kara draws back and she waits for Lena’s eyes to open. She waits until green eyes are staring back into her own and Kara doesn't quite know how to describe the look that Lena is giving her right now. Before a word can even be uttered, she’s grabbing at Kara’s jacket to pull her back in for a firmer and deeper kiss. 

Kara doesn't think she’ll ever know how to describe that feeling when she flies, that thrill, the exhilaration, that swoop that drags so low in her belly when she takes to the skies. There are no words in English, none in Kryptonian, or any other language, alien or earthly, that comes close to describing it. But she thinks that maybe it comes close to how she feels when she’s with Lena. She’s grounded and yet she soars. 

She doesn't think about her strength that can so very easily break bones. She doesn't think  _ gentle, gentle, gentle _ . She doesn't think  _ light as a feather, Kara, light as a feather _ . Her skin and bones are made of steel but she doesn't have to think about any of that because when Lena’s lips slowly part against her own and she lets out the most delicate of sighs that Kara has ever heard, it’s all just so-  _ oh _ , oh how she  _ melts _ . She melts into Lena with knees weak and her body leans and presses into Lena’s. Kara only thinks that she wants more of this. Kara only thinks  _ closer _ ,  _ closer _ , please,  _ so much closer _ . 

Lena’s hands fall to her waist, her thumbs digging into either side of her, squeezing as she presses back against her until Kara feels her door behind her and she reaches for the belt loops of Lena’s jeans. She tugs it gently until the full length of Lena’s body is pinning the full length of hers. It’s maddening and dizzying and oh the heat that spreads through her is  _ intoxicating _ . 

\---

Her lips are still tingling when she walks down the stairs and out of Kara’s building, her cheeks still hot and flushed from the kisses she shared with Kara, her body continues to hum with pent-up energy from Kara’s touches. Lena isn't sure how long they stood outside of the blonde’s apartment, only that if it hadn't been for her neighbor walking by, they might not have stopped. She's not completely sure if that would have been a bad thing or not. 

Especially the way that Kara’s lips seemed to chase her own, that little whimper she made every time they had to pull apart. Lena felt it in her chest, felt it drag down to the low of her gut, felt it travel all the way up her spine. The taste of Kara’s mouth lingers.

She’s almost to her car when she looks at Kara’s building, up to the open window that she knows is Kara’s. Lena looks towards the sky and sees the moon full and beaming high in the night. She wonders if Kara is seeing this too, if she’s sitting by her window and unknowingly sharing this view with her. There's a dull ache in her chest making its presence known as she thinks of the blonde. Barely a few minutes apart and she already misses her. God, she’s hopeless.

She pulls out her phone from her jacket pocket and stares at the screen, clicks on Kara’s contact name before she can second-guess herself. She still has a little bit more time on the parking meter left anyway so she doesn't have to worry about moving her car just yet. The first ring barely ends before the blonde is already answering and somehow that makes her feel better, thinking that maybe Kara was thinking of calling her too. “Hi,” she whispers, a shy smile on her lips as she looks up to Kara’s window. 

“Hello there,” Kara replies, sounding almost amused at hearing from her so soon but Lena can't find it in herself to be embarrassed. 

“So I just went on this really great date,” she states lightly. Lena unlocks her car before she gets in, settles in the driver’s seat. She lets out a sigh at Kara’s scent that still lingers in her car, a flush in her cheeks as she thinks of the pleased moan that Kara made when she buried her fingers in thick blonde hair. 

Lena shakes the images out of her head at the sound of Kara’s knowing chuckle over the phone. “Oh yeah?”

Kara’s open window is still visible from here and Lena can see the blonde’s slender form appearing in front of it. She wishes that she shared Kara’s heightened ability of sight, wishes that she can see Kara as easily she very likely can see her. She leans back in her seat as she lets out a long-drawn out appreciative hum, running a restless hand over the steering wheel. A quick glance to the rearview mirror shows just how much of her lipstick has been kissed away and she blushes at the sight of it. “I certainly think so. I  _ maybe _ have a feeling about what my date thinks but I don’t want to presume anything just yet.”

The blonde’s voice lowers to a whisper, almost conspiratorial in nature as she replies, “Well, if it eases your mind at all, a  _ very _ reliable source, because I am a reporter y’know, this source tells me that your date completely feels the same way.” 

Her lips stretch into an unbidden smile, bigger than she think she’s ever done before. The pounding in her chest is unrelenting, beating hard beneath her ribcage. “So is it safe to say that there will be a repeat of tonight?” she asks, biting down on her lip. 

“I sure hope so,” Kara whispers softly. 

She licks her lips, the heady taste of Kara’s mouth still on them. She looks up to Kara’s window, seeing the blonde is still standing there. “And what about what happened  _ after _ the date? Will there be a repeat of that?” 

Lena has no doubt that Kara can see the cheeky grin on her face, her arched eyebrow as she reminds her of the kisses they shared outside her apartment when the blonde starts to adorably stutter, “Oh I- um yes, most definitely.” She can almost picture Kara fiddling with her glasses, if she was still wearing them. Kara is letting out a breath, seemingly to compose herself as she adds, “For future reference though, it doesn’t  _ have _ to  _ only _ happen after a date.”

“I’m going to remember that,” Lena replies, pressing the button to start her car when she catches the time and realizes she has a couple of minutes left on the meter. 

“You should,” Kara tells her, a not too subtle hint that tells Lena of what she can look forward to the next time they see each other. She hears the blonde sigh, “Call me when you get home?”

Lena smiles when she looks up to Kara’s open window one last time. “You know I will,” she promises. 

Tonight had gone much better than she could ever expect and she knows she shouldn't be surprised by this. Kara seems to exist in her life purely to exceed any and every preconceived expectation Lena has, and she does it all so easily, with the sunrise in her smile. 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus facts:  
> \- While on the beach, Kara thinks of her father when she sees the seagulls. The ache for Krypton is still there in her chest, always present but Kara lets herself feel it now, knowing that ignoring the pain and bottling it up wouldn't do her or anybody any good. There's no sort of recovery for what she went through, for what she lost but she talks about it with Alex, with Lena and sometimes with Eliza. That helps a lot.  
> \- that moment during their video chat, when Kara thought that something seemed familiar? It's because Lena was wearing her shirt that she had left behind awhile ago when she had to leave while they were hanging out for Supergirl duties.  
> \- Kara stops by to see Eliza before heading back to National City. They catch up a little bit and have breakfast together at the Danvers’ favourite family diner that has the best chocolate pecan pie ever. And yes, Kara totally brings back a whole pie back home. Okay, two. Three. Okay! She brings back SIX whole pies and Alex gets none of them. Maybe Lena gets a slice though.  
> \- Lena takes Kara to the 3D IMAX where she rented out a theatre so they could watch Dinosaurs at Dusk (yes one of the movies Lena saw in Singapore, take that continuity!). Lena thinks Kara wearing the 3D glasses over her own glasses is really freaking cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @maybewritingthings for more bonus factoids or if you're interested in my headcanons for this fic because I have got lots.


End file.
